dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Console (Dragon Age II)
Adding Royal Archer Talents Hi there. Unfortunately, the Royal Archer Talents doesn't seem to be working when I try to add them. I don't get the "blink" of the talent bar that you usually get when you put in talents that don't work at all, so it means it's there somehow... just not enabled. But when I go to the dlc section, it's definitely enabled... any help? (talk) 07:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) Actually it seems like the blink not showing means the talent isn't there at all. :( Does the number change based on how many DLCs I have installed? The number really shouldn't. I don't have the DLC, so it never worked for me to begin with. Have you gotten Sebastian as a follower at all in your game yet? Have you tried enabling the Royal Archer tree itself? If runscript addtalent 213000 doesn't cause the tree to show up in your abilities sheet, you could try other variations of the rogue talent numbers that aren't hard-coded in, like 209000 214000 215000 216000 and so on. If a different base number works, just substitute in that base when adding the rest of the talents you want. Any additional information you can provide? (talk) 08:33, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Why is this here? Why do we even have this page yet? The game isn't out yet, so how do we know this is accurate? Although by the time anyone reads this it probably will be out. Bshardy (talk) 05:50, February 27, 2011 (UTC) :Most of these commands worked in DA:O, provide a good starting point for experimenters. Besides, it's better to create a template that will be modified and filled in later, than require the first contributors to build the page from scratch (and undoubtedly using some non-intuitive, nonstandard layout that's easy to write but hard to read).--Dstarfire (talk) 23:24, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Console for Steam Version? How is the console enabled for the steam version? I have tried the following: 0) Edited key bindings: mapped to "OpenConsole_0=Keyboard::Button_F6" Confirmed the mapping was read by mapping it to Button_S and whatever Button_S was mapped to, to F6. Result: Mapping worked correctly, but alas, no dev console. 1) Went to the steamapps\Dragon Age II\bin_ship folder created a short cut. Modified shortcut target to include the -enabledeveloperconsole (as specified on main page). Result: launcher comes up. Hit play game, hit mapped button, no dev console. Attempted to move around after hitting the mapped button and was able to do so. 2) Went to the steam options inside the games panel and added the argument -enableddeveloperconsole. Results: Same as above. 3) Modified \Dragon Age II\data\DragonAgeIILauncher.xml as specified on the main page. Confirmed it was reading the file by changing the value to something invalid and attempting to launch. Appears to be reading file correctly after modification. Result: same as above. Any suggestions? Why yes, I do have a suggestion for you. Get Notepad++ and edit the DragonAgeIILauncher.xml file and please remember to put it in the true and not the false. That is what the file should look like if you do it correctly. That looks almost identical to what I did in choice 3 (well the > is new). I went back and double checked, and it appears previously I had the -enableddeveloperconsole under true. I have the console mapped to F6. Seems I get the same results: The launcher launches. I hit 'play', resume game. Once my game has loaded I hit F6 (release the key) and then S. I move. I also tried switching in the keybindings file S and F6, had the same result as well (I can still move, even when pressing the W key.. though S appears to be non-functional). Previously used notepad to modify file, this time notepad++. That does not seem to make a difference. Perhaps you can just post your keybinding file and DragonAgeIILauncher.xml on pastebin or somewhere? Might help eliminate variables (If nothing else I can diff the two files), because if it works for you and you have steam it should work for me as well. Thanks in advance. Would these be okay? http://www.gamefront.com/files/20115584/DragonAge2Launcher.xml http://www.gamefront.com/files/20115583/KeyBindings.ini That did the trick looks like I messed up the indention and that is why it did not work. Anyway here are examples of how not to do it :P DragonAge2Launcher.xml http://pastebin.com/FCQ5Q2pN Keybindings.ini: http://pastebin.com/2kx3uqWy Thanks so much for the help. * I tried doing everything that was listed to activate the console on the Steam version and I haven't gotten any results. I did everything exactly as it was said, too, so don't say I'm not following the instructions right! - RBrim08 Merrill Act II Dialogue Fix? There is a fix for the Merrill Act III romance dialogue, but can someone modify it to fix her Act II error as well, that prevents conversation with her after the Deep Roads, as well as the corresponding codex? I have no idea where I would begin with that. (talk) 06:42, March 13, 2011 (UTC) A Bitter Pill Making the guest A Bitter Pill without Fenris will stuck the quest. Fix for it could be added as well Cheating and a Merrill Error Trying to use the cheat zz_supercrit gen00fl_isabela. It doesnt seem to work on her. Other thing I noticed was that during Act 3 while dealing with Merrill's mirror. You might come across a conversation that leads Merrill to get rid of the mirror or at least not having it appear in her home anymore. Yet you still have to deal with her last demon.(hehe. Im so clever.)--Mercsenary (talk) 05:21, March 15, 2011 (UTC) I'm currently trying to find a way around the Merrill chronology error in Act III myself. The debug options that are listed so far do not give a context menu for dealing with the "A Talking To" quest, which triggers the event. This is supposed to be the end after the Keeper dies and her clan is killed. I think. I've been throwing things at the game using the runscript zz_mrl_debug command to try and figure out where in her quest these two come into play, and I can only conclude that this is the final step she takes. Fixing it likely means finding a way to remove it from the quest log, since the mirror should be in her house throughout all of act III until finishing her main quest. If anyone has a solution or console command that allows you to manipulate the quests in the journal, that is where the solution lies. --Warmachine42 (talk) 04:17, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest fixes and workarounds I created a page to leave this page for other purposes. It contains info on how to fix broken quests, etc... if you can find any more, add there it aswell. Fixes&Workarounds is the page, contains the same stuff at the bottom console page. Goekhan (talk) 15:23, March 18, 2011 (UTC) supercrit and sebastian Just tried to work with the zz_supercrit command. I didnt get it to work with sebastian (maybe because he is an addon character) I tried the following commands: runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_sebastian runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_Sebastian runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_sebastia runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_sebasti runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_sebast runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_seb runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_sebastian_vael runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_vael runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_prince runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_exiled_prince runscript zz_supercrit gen00fl_exiledprince If anyone else can make it to work or can confirm this it should be added to the command... (talk) 19:25, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Have you tried changing the numbers in gen00fl? Like, gen01fl, gen02fl? It's a shot in the dark but it's the only thing I can think of that might make a difference, since Sebastian is a DLC character. I didn't preorder soon enough so I didn't get him. Did zz_supercrit ever work with Shale in DA:Origins? He was a DLC character, right? —- (talk) 06:15, March 23, 2011 (UTC) I just now got it to work with Sebastian. I don't recall having done anything different in the command variables than normal. Maybe something in the 1.03 update fixed it? -- (talk) 22:40, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Playing mage with Bethany using "addtalent" commands I've played around a bit with the console and realized the game doesn't recognize any difference between mana and stamina. So what would be the problems in starting as a rogue, removing all rogue talents and adding mage talents instead? The goal is to keep Bethany even if you're a mage. 1) I did find out that you have to use the "no restrictions mod" to be able to use staves or any other gear restricted by class. This would allow you to use every piece of gear in the game, however (I don't mind, personally, I can keep myself from exploiting such things). 2) Rogues start with more life and less mana/stamina, not depending on attributes it seems. I guess this is a minor concern, but are there any more gamebreaking similar issues? 3) I think you would be able to see traps and open locks this way, which is a bit of cheating, but again, a minor issue. 4) The most serious problem that came to my mind so far would be the question of standard attacks. They heavily depend on the main attribute of each class (dex for rogues and magic for mages). If I use a staff with a rogue, would the chance to hit depend on dex or magic???? THX for your help! PS: Is there a way to change companion outfits via console? E.g. to let Aveline use her non-guard starter outfit in Act 2 and 3? -- (talk) 14:54, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Accessing Console on Steam I'm referring to this bit: "For Steam it seems binding the console to Tilde doesn't work for some people. Try binding the console to F6 if all other options failed." The same thing is known to happen in Fallout New Vegas, and happily the same solution works: >Open the Device Manager. >Expand Human Interface Devices >Search for "Microsoft eHome Infrared Tranceiver" * >Right click and uninstall it. *For most people this won't do anything, so deleting it doesn't matter one bit. I believe it's something to do with infrared remote controls. Note: It will reinstall if the computer is reset, and you can force it to come back by clicking on the "Scan for Hardware Changes" button in the Device Manager. Hope this helps. (talk) 14:38, May 29, 2011 (UTC) Need better organization We need to devise some better way of arranging the console page. As it is now, a couple of commands dominate the page, burying the commands that come after them beneath the dozens of options for a single command. The console page for DA:O had this same problem. Could we maybe move the options out to another page, put them in some sort of collapsible text box (like some page do for spoilers or the table of contents), or something? I don't know much about wiki formatting but I'm sure there's a better way. --Dstarfire (talk) 23:17, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Need help - Had enough I tried to make the console work with the 2nd method, and it just doesn't want to show up. I know it's invisible, but if I'm reading the wiki right, my character should be immobilized, as the keys only respond to the console. Even if that's not the case, I've tried that zz upgrade line, and did nothing. I'm not using that Steam thing, by the way. I've added the necessary lines with Notepad++ (I seriously doubt that's a problem - use of ++) I've tried to change the key to "U" "F6", but none of it works. I didn't go with the default (seriously doubt that's a problem).What am I missing? Some special character codes? But, when I open the keybindings file, there is no indication that I'm required to use special key codes, nor is it said anywhere in the wiki. What's wrong here? I triple checked everything and more. --- Welp, do you use windows? Then you probably have something called "Microsoft eHome Infrared Transceiver" installed. Go to control panel > Device Manager. Underneath the menu "Human Interface Devices" there should be something called "Microsoft eHome Infrared Transceiver". Right-click and uninstall. It'll ask you to restart your computer, but click no. For some reason that thing there interferes with the console menu. Does it on the Fallout games too. You have to uninstall it every time you've turned your computer off and on again, because it automatically re-installs. I hope this worked for you, I know that's what I have to do to make the console work in my game. (talk) 23:14, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Itemcode for Itempack Equipment? Hello! I tried to duplicate the armor "The Golden Prince's Raiment" for my warrior and Aveline. With the command "vaddin" I'm not able to find it. Is there any other way to get the armor a second time? Like an Itemcode to type with additem? --Tachibana runscript zz_supercrit player "Once you use this, you cannot pick up loot. " "runscript zz_supercrit player" makes you unable to pick up loot? Since when? I haven't played this game in half a year, but when I was playing it I always used this cheat on my character and my followers. I think I would have noticed if I couldn't loot. So is this a new thing? I'm currently re-installing the game and would like to know. (talk) 23:05, December 22, 2011 (UTC) help please ;) multi class dlc wont let me load my game :( i used the runscript addtalent on the developerconsole it worked but when itried to load the game i couldn't it said "unable to load this save game cuase you don't have dlc multi class???" so what do i do? --Criss76292 (talk) 08:43, December 31, 2011 (UTC)Criss76292 Help with console for ported game (MAC) I´m playing DA2 on a Mac (ported with cider since I didn´t want to buy another copy just for the Mac)...anyways game works perfectly I just can´t get the console to work :-( did everything exactly as you instructed (by changing the game file launcher.xml and then adjusting the keybindings.ini) but without success. Just to see if my changes have any effect at all I bound the runforward key to "O" instead of "W" and it worked just fine!! What´s the deal with the console?? :-( Tchintchie (talk) 20:44, January 5, 2012 (UTC)tchintchie What about Ported Mac games? I am losing my mind trying to figure out a way to allow cheats in my ported Mac version of Dragon Age II. I played through it pure, and now I want to have some fun. I've been driving myself crazy, backing up files and editing .xml and the cider and wineserver servers, to no avail. Does anybody know a foolproof way of getting cheats for a ported mac game? This is driving me insane. Add Talent with Tallis tree bugs. I think it's worth noting on the page that if you add the "Infiltrator" talent tree for Mark of the assassin DLC, once you get the first point that unlocks it, you will get a bug on certain weapons that say "Requires:Dual Weapon" (i.e. daggers). I don't know how to fix this except loading a previous save before adding that. If someone works around on a fix or something feel free to help future players ^^ -- (talk) 18:23, April 17, 2012 (UTC)HellBlood Split candidate I think the page will benefit from having some sections split from the article: the codes for abilities and models. I think the page for the console should mainly about accessing the console and the commands themselves, but the codes should be separated. Note that we currently separate items codes in Item ID codes (Dragon Age II). 16:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) I for one find the comprehensive nature of this page to be refreshing sorta of a one stop shopping experience. The item codes could use more people working to define them, however. --Medal of crysis age (talk) 19:26, July 10, 2012 (UTC) So I realize this split candidate's almost three years old, but the proposal tag is still up so I'll chime in. I think this article should be split out in a manner consistent with Console (Origins). On that page there's a box with links to the split out pages, and to me that's much more accessible then having to scroll up and down a single page. --Kelcat (talk) 09:19, February 28, 2014 (UTC) unable to activate the console..... i have done everything stated in this wiki to activate the command console but it isnt just happening can u help me out with it i have added -enabledeveloperconsole in the shortcuts parameter also i have done the editing but yet no results Immortality How do I know if my character is immortal or not with the tags "immortal: 0" and "immortal: 1"? My question is on these tags. -- (talk) 18:25, October 26, 2015 (UTC)